Movie Time
by shn1010
Summary: A Vocaloid one-shot featuring English vocaloid characters.


Al walked out into the rain, he didn't care about catching a cold and he didn't care about umbrellas. In the midst of howling wind and cold downpour, Al continued to pace to the movies to buy tickets in advance.

The latest film "The Last Time He saw the Sun" was out and for some reason, they were sold out almost everywhere. The hype was that the actors Leon and Lola had returned to the acting scene after almost ten years. They were even starring in the same movie.

"Hey Big Al!" said his neighbor Miriam

"Hello..." said Al, rushing

He hated to be called 'big' but it was a common nickname now.

He entered the mall and clicked on the top button of the elevator. The queue wasn't as big as he had imagined. But still, it was pretty slow.

He had to look down to see everyone in front. A girl with blonde curls was in front of him. She was rather minuscule compared to Al, as with everyone else.

She looked behind as she fidgeted.

"Oh Al, it's you." she said

"You are? Sorry, I don't recognize you." said Al

She had her umbrella folded which was dripping almost as much as Al.

"I'm Ann, we were in the same middle school." said Ann

"Oh now I remember you. Do you still cook and bake for everyone on special occasions?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah of course. I used to eat fifty percent of that food."

Ann giggled and turned around.

Al continued, "You're going to watch the movie too?"

Without turning she said, "Yes, that's why we're here."

Al coughed. He began to wonder if he'd be too sick to watch the movie.

"I hope we can get tickets. I need like three tickets so it'll be tough." she said

"I need two but one is fine as well."

"You're going to watch all by yourself?" said Ann, in a loud voice

They went across a few steps as the line progressed.

"Calm down. I'm dragging my nephew here. He thinks this movie is for old people."

Ann looked back and said, "How old is your nephew? He may not be allowed here."

Al slapped himself and shrieked, "Why didn't I think of that? All my friends watched it already. Now what?"

Ann said, "You can watch with us."

Al said, "But I don't know your friends."

"Next!" yelled the person at the counter

"Four please." said Ann

"But..." said Al

"You can pay me back later. Or buy popcorn for us." said Ann

The two of them walked away from the counter.

"You didn't have to." said Al

"My two other friends are a couple and it's super awkward." said Ann

"Oh, okay!" said Al, grinning

Ann handed him the ticket. Al sneezed.

"For a big Al, you have a small sneeze." said Ann

Al let out a fake laugh.

The day of the movie came up. Al was feeling groggy but he was following the doctor's prescription so it wasn't too bad.

Al showed up and found Ann standing in front of the counter like she was helpless. He realized they didn't exchange numbers.

"The movie's about to start! My friends are already inside." said Ann

"We have fifteen minutes." said Al, heading towards the food corner.

He bought two boxes of buttered popcorn, two sodas, a bag of raisins and a chocolate bar.

"That much food for the two of us?" said Ann

"It's all for me." said Al

She scowled.

"I'm joking."

They entered the hall. It was difficult to navigate in the dark. A person with a flashlight checked their tickets and so they sat down.

The movie started off with a battle scene, with Leon's character Jake wielding a sword against the villain. Al found it strange that he was fighting against Lola's character who was a sorceress.

"That's weird. You'd expect Leon and Lola to have romantic roles after all these years." said Ann

"A sweet chocolate bar for Sweet Ann." said Big Al, passing a bar

Ann seemed to relish the soft, almost melted chocolate. Al kept snacking on one raisin after another. They had the fizzy soda and had difficulty in finishing the huge bag of sugary raisins. Their hands became oily due to the popcorn.

"You're focusing more on the food than the actual movie." said Ann

"The movie's not that great." said Al

Ann looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Umm... Thank you for making it." said Ann

"No problem." said Al

"Ah, how do I say this? I've liked you for a really long time now."

Al's face became serious.

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

"What? Really?" said Ann

"I wanted to get to know you better, you know as a friend. Because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But somewhere at the back of my head, I felt like you liked me. I mean, the way you used to stare at me during that one class you used to sit next to me." said Al

Ann smiled and put her head on his arm. The movie ended with Lola hypnotizing Leon, marrying him and declaring herself the Queen.

They both agreed the movie didn't make any sense.

They walked out of the theatre and Ann said goodbye to her friends.

It rained on that day too. Al charged into the rain again, this time holding Ann's small hand.

"You'll get sick." said Ann

"It's fine, I have you to take care of me now. We'll cook together too. I think I make fairly good french fries." said Al

The two of them skipped across the drizzling landscape. After that, they continued to walk on the same path. Sometimes they would buy some fluffy and sweet cotton candy and shared it as they spent their time together. They would remember their middle school days and wonder why they didn't grow closer back then.

At one point, they even visited the middle school together and remembered their old nicknames. He referred to Ann as "Sweet Ann" and she called him "Big Al" which he didn't like that much. But Al cherished every passing day.


End file.
